


Snow War

by Jellybean96



Series: Bits and Things [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started to snow and I'm the only one of our friends who would go outside with you – I soon found out why none of the others would go out in the snow with you when you shoved a handful of snow down my back and declared snow war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow War

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! It's been forever since I've update this series, but I've got some time here at work and so I thought I'd post something for you.
> 
> This one is pretty short but still pretty cute, I think.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Wow," Skye breathes out as she steps out of the car and shuts the door behind her. "You weren't kidding about this place, Grant," she looks over at the teenage boy standing on the other side of the car and smiles. "It's a really nice cabin."

Grant smiles, "Thanks."

"Damn, Grant," Bobbi says as she climbs out of her car, "this place looks really cool."

"I am so ready to party," Bobbi's boyfriend, Lance, speaks up, climbing out of the car with a wide smile.

"Calm down," Bobbi tells him.

Lance sighs, "There you go again. You always have to put a damper on my good times."

"No, I'm just trying to keep you from doing something stupid and hurt yourself. Like you always end up doing."

"Can you guys not fight right now?" Kara asks, stepping out of her car. "Or _at all_ for the duration of the trip, for that matter."

"Seriously, though," Lincoln speaks up, stepping out the passenger side of Kara's car and looking at Lance and Bobbi, "No fighting between you two. At all. We are all here to have a good time. And get to know our dear friend Grant a little better."

"Well then let's all go inside," Lance says eagerly, stepping towards the cabin.

"Hang on," Grant speaks up, "a couple of things before you guys go inside. No going inside the master bedroom upstairs, that's my parents' room. If you make a mess of any kind anywhere in the house, please clean up after yourself, my parents will not be happy if this place is left a disaster. It's a miracle they're even letting us come up here unsupervised. So please, just use some common sense and don't destroy the cabin."

"We promise not to cause any damage," Bobbi tells Grant. "Now can we go inside? It's getting colder out here by the minute."

Grant nods his head, "Yeah, we can. Come on," he gestures to the house with his head. He leans back into his car and grabs his bag out of it, swinging it up onto his shoulder. He holds his key ring in his hand, making his way through the snow and up to the front of the log cabin, everyone else following close behind him with their own bags.

* * *

"Guys, look," Kara speaks up as everyone sits in the living room around the fireplace, "it's snowing outside."

"I love the snow," Bobbi smiles. "Despite how cold it can be, I really do love the wintertime and the snow."

"Me too," Grant says. "That's one of the reasons why I like coming up here so much. I was a little disappointed when my parents said we wouldn't be taking our annual trip up here."

"And that's what you have friends for," Lincoln smiles over at him.

Grant smiles back, "Yeah. Thanks for agreeing to come up here with me, guys. It's really cool of you."

"No problem, mate," Lance smiles. "A free trip up to a cabin? We'd be stupid to pass this chance up."

"Guys!" Skye shouts as she enters the room, now dressed in snow clothes; a heavy jacket, a pair of boots, a scarf, gloves, and a beanie on her head. "Did you see that it's snowing outside? Who wants to go out in the snow with me?" she asks eagerly, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet.

Everyone in the room stays silent.

Skye frowns, "Come on, guys. Being out in the snow is way more fun if someone is out there with you."

"I'll go outside with you," Grant speaks up from his spot.

Skye beams, "You will?"

He nods his head, "Yeah. I love playing out in the snow. It's one of the reasons I love coming up here so much."

"Awesome!" she smiles at him. "Go get dressed for being out in the snow and then come outside. I'll be waiting for you."

"Will do," he smiles and nods.

Skye looks at her friends, "See, you guys. Grant knows a good time when he hears it." She turns and makes her way to the door, stepping out into the snow.

"I guess I should probably go get changed," Grant says, standing up from the chair.

"Good luck, man," Lincoln says to him.

Grant furrows his brows, "What?"

Lincoln shakes his head, "Nevermind. You'll figure it out soon enough."

"Okay," Grant says slowly. He turns and makes his way out of the room.

"That boy is in for a very rude awakening," Bobbi comments.

"Bless his poor heart," Kara shakes her head.

* * *

"Alright, time for some snow," Grant says to no one in particular as he steps out onto the porch, shutting the door tightly behind him. He's wearing a heavy coat, a scarf, gloves, and a knitted hat to keep himself warm.

"Skye?" he calls out into the night as he steps down off of the porch, the snow crunching under the soles of his shoes as he walks around. "Skye, where are you? You better not have gone too far, because the woods are really big, cell reception isn't the best, and it's getting dark. I really don't want to have to—" he's cut off when he feels something ice cold sliding down his back. "What the...?" he whips around to see Skye standing in front of him with a grin on her face and her hands behind her back, trying her best to stifle a laugh. "Did you just shove ice down the back of my jacket?" he asks her.

She bites her lip and nods her head in the affirmative.

He sighs, "Now I see why no one wanted to come outside with you."

"That's not the only reason why," she tells him with a small smirk.

"And what would that other reason be, exactly?" he asks.

"Snow War!" she shouts, moving her hands out from behind her back to pelt him in the face with multiple snowballs.

Grant sputters and shakes his head, using his hands to remove the snow from his face. He looks at Skye, neither of them moving a muscle. Then he grows a smirk on his face, "Oh, it's so on." Faster than Skye can register, he bends down and grabs a handful of snow, packing it together and throwing it at her, hitting her in the stomach.

"How are you so fast at that?" she questions in disbelief with wide eyes.

"Didn't you hear what I said earlier? My family has been coming up here every winter since my older brother was a baby. Me, him, and my younger brother always had a snowball fight. I learned some pretty great tactics over the years."

"You definitely have to teach me some of your tactics," she tells him.

"Well then our Snow War won't be as much fun," he says with a small smile.

Skye beams, "Oh you are so going down."

"I'd like to see you try."

* * *

"Wow," Kara says from her place watching out the window in the living room, "he's actually indulging her in Snow War."

"Brave man," Bobbi says, moving to stand next to Kara at the window.

They both watch as Grant and Skye race around the yard, pelting each other relentlessly with snowballs.

"How long do you think it'll take for them to get together?" Bobbi asks.

Kara tilts her head in thought, "A year, maybe?"

Bobbi furrows her brows, "You think so?"

They watch as Grant sneaks up behind Skye and wraps his arms around her middle, lifting her up into the air. They see Skye let out a laugh as Grant spins her around before tossing her down into the snow.

"Maybe sooner," Kara says.

They both watch as Skye reaches out and uses all of her strength to tug Grant down into the snow next to her, both of them laughing together as they lie in the snow.

"Definitely sooner," Bobbi smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
